Our aim is to make increasingly significant scientific contributions to the Childrens Cancer Study Group by aiding in the design of new treatment protocols as well as in the execution and evaluation of ongoing CCG studies. Special contributions will continue to be made in those areas in which members from or Group are study chairmen or committee members, i.e. hepatomas, germ cell tumors, neuroblastomas, brain tumors, high risk leukemias, bone marrow transplantation and supportive care. We aim to continue and increase our leadership contributions in Group activities. A member of our division chairs the Nursing Committee and another serves as the chair of the Radiation Therapy Committee. Our Bone Marrow Transplant Unit has the capability of haplotype mismatch transplantation an the drug purging of autologous marrow. Anticipated scientific contributions in this new area of transplantation may be of use in the design of future group protocols. The diagnosis and treatment of neuroblastoma with I131- metaiodobenzylguanidine has been pursued by our group for the past with promising results. We anticipate that I 131-MIBG will find a place in the treatment of neuroblastoma and our experience and expertise in the this area should be important for future Group activities. We completed two brain stem glioma and one current brain tumor pilot protocol for the Group during our previous grant period and we anticipate continuing to be able to contribute to the planning of new brain tumor studies in the future. Chemotherapy loaded antibody-targeted liposomes are a possible mechanism for the delivery of cell-specific therapy and have promise enough to be considered for future Group study. A program for such treatment is being developed within our division and could be significance to the CCSG. We intend to provide the leadership in the development of comprehensive supportive care guidelines for all patients entered on CCG studies. We shall continue to provide the academic stimulus and supervision to outreach programs in children's cancer to bring a maximum number of patients into clinical research trials.